


Follow Me

by orphan_account



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WWII AU fic, centered around my custom dudeShep Jonah and the lovely Ashley Williams. Loosely follows the plot of ME1. Cameo made by femShep with Kaidan and some other later characters.<br/>Edit: I've been debating continuing this. I've got a bit of plot worked out, but making the transfer from space to the eastern seaboard in the 40's has proven difficult. If I get the urge to write a bit more, I'll clean it up and post a bit. n3n</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> WOW okay I've written fics and things before, but never put them up on a site like this or written chaptered things, only little drabbles on Tumblr and such. So let's hope this doesn't crash and burn, shall we?

_Somewhere on the Eastern Seaboard of the United States, 1943._

“Ash, hurry up, we’re on in five!” Abby shouted through the door. “Yeah, yeah, don’t flip your wig, sis. I always make it out in time, don’t I?” she smiled a bit as her sister rolled her eyes and shut the door. “And they say I’m the pushy one.” she scoffed under her breath. One last check in the mirror confirmed her hair was tucked neatly into its usual bun, and she trotted off to meet her sisters onstage.

They played a good show that rallied up a nicely-sized audience, enough to make the bar seem a bit too crowded for her taste. She’d have to remind herself to congratulate her sisters on doing such a good job. They’d come a long way since they were starlets singing in seedy bars downtown for a couple extra bucks to get them through the week.

The show gathered a crowd of usual suspects; people trying to get away from the stress of war. Soldiers mostly, who often came in groups. It wasn’t hard to pick out the soldiers from the same platoon, they stuck around the same tables and laughed and drank like old friends. Whistled at the girls and flashed charming smiles as they passed. Sometimes she wished she was born a boy, just so she could go out there and help them instead of sitting back on her ass and singing in smoky old clubs. She wanted to fight. But that was ridiculous of course, she had to stay back home and take care of her sisters. Who else would?

She changed out of her show costume and into something easier on the eyes. She watched the next band set up, slipping around back to the bar for a drink. “Good show you put on.” One of the soldiers smiled at her kindly. Ash looked at him for a moment before remembering to smile. “Thank you… Commander?” she queried, glancing at the medals pinned to his jacket. “Shepard. And, you’re Miss Williams, I presume.” he nodded respectfully. “One of the four.” she smiled. “So, Shepard, huh? _The_ Commander Shepard?” she raised an eyebrow. “You could say that.” he shrugged. “You’re being modest.” she quipped with a smile. “Am I?” he replied, returning a cheeky grin.

She glanced over at a group of men sitting at a table, trading stories. “You here with your crew?” she asked, trying to guess which table seated his comrades. Shepard nodded. “Assigned to the Normandy just a few months ago. Best crew I could ask for. Serving under Captain Anderson.” He smiled a bit at a table where three men sat, laughing at each other with a fresh round of drinks on hand. “Why aren’t you out there with them?” she asked. “Pretty lady caught my eye. If, you don’t mind me saying.” Shepard admitted with a shrug. Ashley scoffed but hid a smile.

“You’re being deployed soon, then?” she asked, glancing at the crew of the Normandy. Shepard shrugged. “Just awaiting orders. We head out in a few days, probably somewhere in France or Poland. Wherever we’re needed.” he said. “Wish I could be out there. Fighting, I mean. Doing something.” Shepard looked at her but didn’t say anything for a minute. “You sure about that, Miss?” he asked carefully. “I’m not naive, Skipper. My grandfather fought in the first of these damn wars.” she pressed her lips together. “Only reason they won’t let me be an officer is cause it’s ‘bad for publicity’.” She scoffed. “Ah, right, I’d heard about that…” he nodded. “Your grandfather, he—” “SHEPARD!” Lieutenant Alenko waved his Commander down from the table across the bar. “Jenkins is passed out! I think we should leave!” Shepard sighed a bit but hid a grin. “I should go.” he smiled apologetically.

“It’s been a pleasure, Miss Williams.” Shepard smiled and tipped his hat to her. “You performing tomorrow night, too?” he asked. “Same as ever.” Ashley shrugged. He smiled. “Then I guess I could stick around while I’m here. See you then?” he asked, making sure. Ash laughed. “Yes, yes, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll look for you tomorrow night, then.” she replied. “Looking forward to it, ma’am.” he replied. Ash nodded and mocked a salute with a friendly smile. Shepard nodded in return, a wide smile plastered to his face, and returned to help up his crew mate.


	2. Don't Fence Me In

Morning came, and The Williams Sisters were told they were to fill in for one of the previous singers, a young woman who’d gotten sick the night before. Sarah groaned. “I bet she’s off with that soldier guy that was flirting with her the other day.” she quipped. “Speaking of soldiers,” Lynn raised an eyebrow in Ashley’s direction. “Who was that you were talking to last night after the show? He was cuuuute.” Abby and Sarah exchanged smiles.

“He’s no one. Just another guy passing through.” Ash waved it off and became extremely interested in fixing the loose strand of hair that had freed itself from her bun. “Right. You keep telling yourself that.” Lynn smiled good-naturedly. “Seemed pretty sweet on ya, sis.” Abby chirped. “You all are ridiculous. I’m getting a drink next door.” Ashley rolled her eyes. “Make sure you don’t run off with some cute soldier before curtain call!” Sarah called after her with a laugh.

The air was cool and brisk as night began to fall, the sound of Ashley’s heels clicking across the pavement sounded louder than normal along the thinning crowd of people. Someone whistled at her, leaning against a nearby wall. “Hey, Miss, why don’t you come over here and let an old soldier buy you a drink, huh?” he crowed, making Ashley wrinkle her nose in disgust.

“Beat it.” she spat, pausing to look at him. He looked vaguely familiar, but she shook it out of her head. “Aw, that’s not real ladylike of you.” He frowned. “And catcalling a lady isn’t all that gentlemanly, is it?” she retorted. “Jus’ lookin’ for a good time, hon.” He raised his hands in mock surrender. “Can’t ya just leave a girl to walk in peace?” she snapped, shooting him a withering glare. “The broad’s got moxie!” He laughed and got up to walk in front of her, turning backwards to keep eye contact. “You want me to slug you?” Ashley spat at him, slapping away his hand that had crept towards her hip. “I’d like to see you try, princess.” He smirked. 

Before she knew what had happened, her curled fist made contact with his nose. “Damn.” Ash uncurled her fingers and scowled. The man lay on the pavement, blood flowing from his nose. “You’re gonna pay for that, you hussy!” He growled. “Ah… shit.” she hissed. “I ain’t afraid t’ hit a girl!” he roared. Ashley sighed. “All right. Get on with it, then.” She kicked off her heels and put up her guard. The man grinned, revealing two rows of rotted, yellowing teeth, and threw a sloppy punch aimed towards her left eye. In a split second she sidestepped his punch, caught his arm, and twisted him to the floor. Before she got a chance to spit on him, he pushed himself back up and whipped a pocketknife from his back pocket. Ashley’s brown eyes widened  and she tripped backwards, scrambling to avoid the knife swung her way.

She spat a very unladylike obscenity as the knife caught her arm as she jumped back. “Fucker.” She muttered, circling around him and waiting for the opportune moment to catch his arm and snatch away the knife. She danced around the half-drunk man and wrestled the knife from his grip, tossing it aside before he could get it again. A quick elbow to the chin and he was down for the count, sent sprawling across the pavement in a quick, fluid motion.

“You shouldn’t be starting fights, Miss Williams.” A voice advised from behind her. She turned to the source of it and rubbed the back of her neck. “Ooh, you saw that?” Ashley tucked her hair back and grinned a bit, and Shepard could have sworn she was a bit proud of herself. “Sorry Skipper. I can’t stand people like him.” she scowled. “No, it’s all right, looked like he deserved it from what I saw.” He waved it off. “You all right, ma’am?” Lieutenant Alenko asked, frowning slightly. “I’m fine, LT.” Ash frowned a bit at the scratch on her arm. “I can take a few shots. But thanks anyways, for checking, y’know. It definitely could have been worse.” Alenko nodded and smiled a bit, wandering back over to help the drunk man on his feet to take him back to the police.

“What are you doing here?” Ashley asked. “I thought I’d come by a bit earlier. We’re being deployed day after tomorrow, heading out for assistance back at the base in New York.” Shepard explained. “Might be my last chance to see you.” He admitted. Ash bit the inside of her cheek and smiled a bit. “I was wondering if you’d like to come dancing with the rest of the crew later. Or, at least, Kaidan and I. Joker’s back at the camp, fixing the fighter planes. Not much of a dancer.” he said with a shrug. “Y… yes, of course!” Ash smiled a little. “I mean, I’d like that. Thank you.” She nodded. Shepard’s face lit up, almost making her laugh. It was quite a thing to see a famous military officer look so excited.

“Perfect! Er, tomorrow, then. I’ll come get you after the show.” He said. Ashley nodded and smiled. “Of course.” She smiled. “Do you, uh… you need anyone to walk you back?” he asked. She chuckled. “No, thanks, Commander. I can handle myself.” She said with a smile. “Right, of course.” He nodded and laughed a bit. “And call me Jonah.” He smiled. Ashley nodded. “Jonah. Nice name. I’ll see you then, Skipper.” She called back with a smile as she walked off.


End file.
